There are cases in which a vehicular roof has an opening portion formed therein for daylighting. In this kind of vehicular roof, in order to adjust the quantity of daylighting, for example, a plurality of roof shades arranged at the opening portion are made movable so as to open and close in the state of being connected together or being separated from one another (for example, refer to patent document 1).
However, the aforementioned conventional structure cannot be set to give a sense of spaciousness to a passenger in the rear seat by the wide field of view from the vehicular upper side while blocking the incident light to the front seat side.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-22219